Christmas Alone
by flareeon
Summary: Malam natal seharusnya dirayakan bersama dengan dia yang kau sayangi. Begitu yang diinginkan sebagian banyak orang, tidak luput juga Tino. Namun sepertinya tidak semua ekspetasi sesuai dengan realita. SuFin/FinSu/Finnyo!Su/Nyotalia/nyotalia!Sweden/fem!Sweden


**Ini hanya fanfiction murni pikiranku. Tidak ada maksud untuk melencengkan cerita aslinya, atau pun menghina pengarang aslinya.**

 **Hetalia buatannya abang Hidekaz Himaruya. Aku nyolong bentar karakternya heuheuheu.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Heee?! Kau juga, Lav- _san_?!" Tino tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

 _"Maaf, Tin.. Aku ada tugas dari bosku. Saat natal pun aku juga harus bekerja,"_ jawab Lavinia dari seberang sana.

Jujur , Tino merasa sangat kecewa. Baru kali ini ia merasa sesepi ini di hari yang seharusnya dirayakan bersama.

"Ah, iya. Tidak apa, Lav- _san_!" ujar Tino dengan suara ceria nya yang biasa namun kali ini berbeda, suara itu ia buat-buat. Ia sama sekali tidak seceria suaranya. Hatinya kosong.

 _"Maaf, Tin! Mungkin kau bisa mengajak Emil atau Anko? Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, Tin.."_ Pembicaraan pun ditutup.

Jujur saja, Tino sudah mengajak kedua orang yang disebutkan Lavinia tadi. Namun, keduanya juga menolak dengan alasan yang tidak jauh berbeda.

 _"Maaf, Tin! Aku sangat sibuk sekarang! Tak kusangka ternyata rumahku sangat berantakan! Jauh dari yang kukira. Seingatku dua hari yang lalu tidak seberantakan ini! Maaf, ya!"_ Ah, rumah Mathias memang selalu berantakan setiap saat. Salahkan dirinya yang selalu berkata bahwa berantakan itu seni!

" _Aku tidak mau ikut jika ada acara tukar kado atau semacamnya, Tin.. Lebih baik aku berada dalam rumahku sambil menonton saluran natal._ " Bahkan Emil pun lebih memilih merayakan natal sendiri. Atau setidaknya bersama Mr. Puffin.

 _Sibuk_.

Sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Padahal seharusnya natal dirayakan bersama dengan orang-orang yang kalian sayangi.

Sementara Beatrice? Ah, Tino mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya pada Beatrice. Beatrice orang yang seram menurutnya. Sebelum ia bertanya pun Beatrice sudah pasti akan menolak mentah-mentah tawaran macam itu. Apalagi /sepertinya/ Beatrice tidak begitu menyukai natal.

"Se-setidaknya kita bisa membuat natal kita sendiri, bukan? Pasti bisa! Tidak akan sesepi yang kita bayangkan! Iya kan, Hanatamago?" ujar Tino pada anjing putih kecil miliknya yang sedang berdiri di dekat kakinya, Hanatamago.

"Ruff! Ruff!" jawab Hanatamago dengan bahasanya sendiri.

 _Ting_!

Suara oven dari dapur memecah keheningan.

"Ah! Sepertinya kuenya sudah matang! Sebentar ya, Hanatamago!" Tino pun segera berdiri dan beranjak ke dapur.

Ia mengangkat kue coklat itu dari oven dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Kini, ia akan menghiasnya. Ia mengoleskan krim coklat dan menaburkan beberapa macam toping di atasnya. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Tino untuk menghias kue itu semenarik mungkin, karena hal ini biasa dilakukannya setiap tahun.

Kini tinggal sentuhan akhir. Waktunya untuk menancapkan kue kering berbentuk santa di atas kue itu. Ia mengambil piring tempat kue santa itu berada. Seketika ia teringat kesendiriannya kembali.

Salahkan kue santa itu. Ia lupa jika tadi ia menyiapkan 5 kue santa untuk masing-masing _Nordic_.

Ia kembali mengulas senyumnya. "Aku 'kan sudah tidak memikirkan ini?"

Pada akhirnya, ia menancapkan 2 kue santa pada kuenya itu. Setidaknya santa tidak akan kesepian sendiri diatas kue itu, pikirnya.

Sebenarnya bukan itu alasannya yang sebenarnya. Ia hanya berharap seseorang datang dan menemaninya di malam natal kali ini. Saat orang itu datang, setidaknya Tino sudah menyiapkan santa dengan jumlah yang sesuai. Walau sebenarnya, hal itu adalah keinginan terakhirnya di malam natal ini. Ia sudah tidak terlalu berharap seseorang akan datang.

"Sepertinya santa ini akan menjadi milikmu, Hanatamago!" ujar Tino pada anjingnya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan apa yang ia lakukan.

 _Tok! Tok!_

Pintu diketuk.

"Siapa yang mengetuk pintu di tengah badai salju begini?" Tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu, Tino segera berlari ke arah pintu dan membukakan pintu itu. Mungkin saja ada orang yang akan menemaninya di malam natal ini, bukan?

Tino membukakan pintu itu selebar mungkin. Namun, senyumnya sirna ketika melihat orang yang berada di depan pintu.

Tukang pos.

"Maaf, Tuan.. Kiriman anda ke Denmark dan Islandia sebelumnya, tidak dapat kami kirim karena badai salju. Silakan tanda tangan disini.."

"Ah, baik.." Mungkin memang tidak seharusnya Tino mengharapkan kedatangan seseorang. Sebelumnya ia juga berniat membatalkan kirimannya pada Mathias dan Emil. Itu kartu ucapan natal.

Ia kembali masuk setelah menandatangani surat itu. Dan kebetulan teleponnya berdering saat ia menutup pintunya.

"Ya, halo?" jawabnya.

" _Ah, halo, Tin? Aku sudah mendapatkan kartu ucapan natalmu. Terima kasih!_ " ujar Lavinia dari seberang sana selaku sang penelepon.

"Eeh? Kau menerimanya?! Bukankah seharusnya itu tidak dikirim karena badai salju?"

" _Tidak. Salah satu periku yang mengambilnya dari kantor pos. Ia melihatmu saat kau pergi ke kantor pos. Terima kasih, Tin. Aku akan menyempatkan diri ke rumahmu jika pekerjaanku sudah selesai,_ " jelasnya.

"Ya, semoga pekerjaanmu berhasil, Lav- _san_!" Ia menutup salurannya. Hatinya sedikit terhibur. Setidaknya kartu ucapannya berhasil dikirim ke satu orang.

Tunggu.. Satu orang?

Seingat Tino ia mengirimkan kartu ucapan natal pada 4 orang. Tidak termasuk Edward karena ia membalas ucapan natal Edward melalui internet.

 _Tok! Tok!_

Pintu rumah Tino kembali diketuk. Kini ia tak mau membukakannya. Ia tak mau kecewa lagi.

 _Tok! Tok!_

Ketukan di pintu semakin kencang.

"Pergilah jika kau tukang pos!! Aku sudah membatalkan pengirimannya!!" ujar Tino.

Suara ketukan itu tak terdengar lagi untuk beberapa saat. Namun, kembali terdengar setelahnya. Justru jauh lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Tino pun menjadi kesal dan membuka pintunya kasar. "Sudah kubilang 'kan, kalau" Perkataannya terputus saat melihat siapa yang sedari tadi mengetuk pintunya.

Mata itu menatap Tino. Tubuhnya dipenuhi salju dan kacamatanya berembun oleh salju. Walau begitu, tatapannya terus menuju pada Tino.

"Beatrice?"

"..hmm.."

 **THE END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Aaah~ Di _publish_ juga akhirnya! Terima kasih sudah melonggarkan waktu untuk membaca _fanfic_ abal ini! _Fanfic_ ini sebenarnya sudah kutulis 2 tahun lalu untuk merayakan natal. Udah pernah di _post_ juga di wattpad. Kangen aja pengen _post_ lagi. Tentunya dengan beberapa _improve_ (s).**

 ** _Pairing_ nya yang sering-sering aja, kok~ SuFin. Tapi bukan SuFin yang biasa, tapi Finnyo!Su. _Pairing_ itu keren menurutku.**

 **Sekedar pemberitahuan aja, Beatrice itu nyo!Sweden dan Lavinia itu nyo!Norway. Banyak yang bikin _human name_ untuk nyo!Norway itu "Lucy" atau "Lovise". Tapi aku pribadi lebih suka menggunakan nama "Lavinia" karena nama itu keren dan terkesan berkelas sesuai dengan _image_ Norway yang sesungguhnya. Edward itu Estonia hanya untuk sekedar mengingatkan ‹‹dia sendiri awalnya lupa _human name_ nya Estonia.**

 **Sekian dan sekali lagi terima kasih sudah membaca!**

 ** _Oh, iya. Aku juga bikin versi soulsilvershipping. Itu OTPku di fandom sebelah heuheu. Mengingat sifat Lyra sama persis kayak sifat Finland. Ceria nan rapuh. Aahhh mana Silver ultahnya waktu natal juga.. Aku baru ada niat buat bikin sequel versi soulshippingnya._**


End file.
